Ron Dies Alone, Again
by ShiverBoo
Summary: ONESHOT Everyone's having a combined wedding. Well, except for Ron...he's alone.


**Disclaimer: None of the characters that are present in the books written by J.K. Rowling belong to us.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Ron Dies Alone, if you haven't read that, then read it first. There will be at least two more stories in this series.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ron Dies Alone, Again**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well, I thought it would be the best," Pansy said. "Because, you know, Harry has no family and it would make him feel better if it was everyone's families and friends instead of just mine. Wouldn't it be fun?"

Ginny and Hermione nodded. "Since we're all getting married, why not?" Hermione said. "We can have one big wedding and split the cost."

Ginny laughed. "What a guest list we're going to have!"

"Do you think the boys will agree?" Pansy asked.

"Draco would like nothing better than a wedding with his two best mates from school."

Ginny smiled. "And as long as we don't share a hotel room for our honeymoon…"

"Yeah, all six of us gone at the same time, they're going to have problems at the Ministry," Hermione laughed.

"So do we want to do this?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, let's drag those three from their precious Quidditch game and tell them," Ginny smiled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Look!" Draco shouted. "The girls are here." Draco sped towards the ground, forgetting the snitch. "Hello, love," he smirked as he kissed Hermione roughly. A few seconds later Harry and Blaise had landed, Ron close behind. Each boy went to his fiancée save for Ron who stood behind them, alone.

When they had all properly snogged the other to breathlessness, the couples one by one pulled apart.

"Are you done?" Hermione asked Draco.

"We could be, Blaise and I are kicking their butts," Draco said with a triumphant look.

"We could still win if I catch the snitch," Harry argued.

"But you won't. You're too busy covering Weasley's arse and playing for him as well," Draco said.

"I'm still here," Ron said; nobody noticed that he spoke.

Hermione laughed. "Boys are so competitive."

Pansy grinned and took Harry by the arm. "The girls and I have come up with something that involves all of you."

Their attention caught, the four men crowded around. Ginny smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Ron. We more meant them. You're welcome to listen, of course, but it doesn't exactly involve you."

Ron stared at his boots but was secretly thrilled that someone had actually spoken directly to him.

"So what's this big something?" Blaise asked.

The girls exchanged looks and silently choose Pansy as the bearer of the news. "What do you think of a combined wedding?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"It sounds great to me!" Harry said.

"Blaise, Draco?" Ginny asked.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other seriously then both broke out into grins. That was answer enough.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Ron said to everyone, but no one at the same time. "Too many people, decisions, choices…" he kept on but everyone else was busy discussing the wedding so he went unnoticed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy, Ginny and Hermione were all deciding on their wedding dresses.

"Should they all be similar or completely different?" Ginny asked.

"Dear, just get what looks good on you, I know you'll all look beautiful no matter what you're in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"I just wish Ronald would get married…" Mrs. Weasley complained.

The three girls laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Molly," Hermione said. They had been laughing because Ron would die alone; they all knew it.

"I think I found mine!" Hermione said.

"That's perfect. You have to make Draco work for his wedding night prize," Pansy said. "You should make sure you know some good mending charms, it's going to be in pieces."

Ginny giggled and Molly sighed bashfully. "Pansy, dear, just find a dress."

Pansy smiled. "It's true…" she muttered.

"Don't worry, I know enough already, why do you think my clothes are all still intact," Hermione said with no embarrassment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What kind of cake?" Harry asked.

"White with raspberry filling," Ron said.

"Chocolate?" Blaise asked.

"You don't make a chocolate cake for a wedding!" Ginny said.

"How about yellow?" Draco asked.

"I hate yellow," Hermione complained.

"I knew that," Draco defended.

"Why can't you have chocolate cake at a wedding?" Blaise asked.

"When have you ever seen chocolate cake at a wedding?" Ginny asked.

"How about cherry vanilla?" Pansy suggested.

"Ginny's allergic to cherries," Blaise said and it earned a smiled from his fiancée. "How about raspberries?"

"With white cake!" Hermione said happily.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"Why didn't _I _think of that?" Ron said in a sarcastic huff.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"We could have the wedding here, it has the biggest ballroom," Draco said of his manor.

"The Burrow has a huge garden that would be good," Ron said.

"I think the ballroom in my manor is bigger," Pansy said.

"Malfoy Manor would look more prestigious on the invitations," Hermione pointed out.

"What about an outdoor wedding?" Blaise suggested.

"My yard!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's beautiful this time of year."

"It is," Harry agreed.

"Okay, let's do that," Hermione said.

"We could still have the reception here," Draco said.

They agreed on it. The ceremony would take place in Ginny's yard and the reception would be at Malfoy Manor. As the six moved on to further topics, no one heard Ron muttering about how he should become a wedding planner.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"When should it be?" Pansy asked.

"We don't want it to be too late because it will be too cold to do it outside," Hermione said.

"Halloween," Ron said. "It's the biggest holiday."

"In the garden this time of year everything is in bloom," Ginny said.

"But later on, late October, the leaves are gold and red. It's beautiful then. And with the right weather…" Hermione trailed off, lost in the idea.

"Late October then," Draco suggested, bemused by his fiancée.

"And we should have it at a time when everyone is near home anyway," Blaise said.

"We could have it Halloween morning and throw a huge Halloween feast for the reception," Pansy said excitedly.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Ginny squeaked.

"We come up with a lot of good ideas when we're all together, huh?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron muttered. "You don't even need _my _ideas…"

"What were your ideas, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron just glared at her, growled and walked away angrily. "I don't need you," they could hear him growl back.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked innocently.

Draco alone was smirking. Everyone else was just as confused. "So, dinner?" Draco asked.

Ron already forgotten, everyone jumped at the idea of food.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Over dinner they talked about the dinner that they would serve at the wedding. Unfortunately, without Ron's subliminal input, they could not come to a conclusion on what they would have.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco approached Ron as he was angrily muttering to himself while attempting to charm a Quaffle to fly towards him.

"They don't need me! Bah…they can't come up with a decent decision without me. And Hermione thinks she's so smart. 'Oh, Ronnie! What are _your _id—"

Ron was cut off as Draco slammed a stunning spell into his side.

"Weasley, don't mock my fiancée." He removed the spell but left his wand in its place near Ron's neck. "Now, what are we having for dinner?"

Ron just shook his head. He wasn't going to tell them.

"Tell me or you're not invited to the wedding," Draco threatened.

"Like you were going to invite me anyway. You would probably just _accidentally_ overlook my name."

"But your sister, my fiancée, and your best friend wouldn't."

"What were _your _ideas, Ron?" Ron emulated again.

"Look," Draco said forcibly. "I don't understand why we can't come up with decisions by ourselves. So, you are going to give us an idea." He growled menacingly. "Or else…"

"Threats won't work, Malfoy," Ron said, turning his back on the blonde and going back to the Quaffle.

"Weasley," Draco started. "I'll tell them it was your idea."

Ron stopped. "Why should I trust you, Malfoy?"

"Because that's all you can do. If you tell me, I'll tell them it was your idea. If you don't, I'll hex you into oblivion.

Ron turned around. "What's one idea, Malfoy? I've planned your entire bloody wedding and you know it. Hex me, see if I care."

"I can't do that, Weasley."

"Why? Just put me out of my misery! If you don't do it, then I will. No one cares about me, I'm never going to have someone to love like you all do. You don't even listen to me! Now hex me, Malfoy, before I use Avada on myself."

"Don't be so dramatic, Weasel. I know Hermione cares. You've been her best friend since forever."

"Do you realize that that is the first time you've said her name in front of me? You always say 'my fiancée,' like you're rubbing it in my face! And even back then she didn't care about me, when I finally found someone that would even touch me she drove her away and sent birds attacking me. It's like she was on a mission to make sure that I would be alone."

Draco hung his head. "Look Weasley. I care about her, and I want her to have a good wedding. The best. Now, to do this I came to _you _for help. That's how important this is, all right? Put away any hidden hostilities you two had and be the best friend I thought you were.

"You think you'll get more affection dead? Weasley, if you die alone. _That's fine. _A lot of people die alone. Don't think of it as alone, if you want. You'll be the old 'uncle' who can spend all his money on his best friends' children, or feed them sugar and laugh as Malfoy has to deal with them.

"What should we serve for dinner?"

"You're rich, give them steak."

"And…" Draco prompted. "What else?"

"Something else that rich people eat. Like Lobster."

"Vegetable?"

"Anything but carrots!" Ron shouted.

Draco stared. "Why?"

"I had a bad experience with a can of carrots and a fire." He shuddered.

"Oh. Is that what that scar is from?"

Ron nodded.

"So?"

"Squash," he said.

"Salad?"

"Definitely."

"You know, Weasley, you may not be half bad."

Ron lit up. "Really?"

"Maybe, Weasley. Maybe."

But Ron was still happy, maybe was better than not at all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"The wedding was perfect," was said numerous times during and after the reception. Even Ron has been pleased with its outcome. After all, it had been _his—_

"Can we have your attention, please?" Draco said loudly, interrupting Ron's thoughts. "We have an announcement."

Ginny began speaking. "First," she looked at the others for confirmation. "…can my brother, Ron, join us for this?"

Ron hurried up to the bride. Was he going to get some recognition, finally?

"Ginny, what's up?"

"We're thanking you."

Ron noticed that the Slytherins were looking less than thrilled. He moved away, not far, and leaned against the canopy that the six had exchanged vows under. He gave Ginny a wry 'go on' look.

She smiled and turned to the guests. "We've decided that Ron should have a toast made to him. He helped with…raise your glasses, please."

The entire group of guests in the garden raised their cups. _Even _the Slytherin Alumni.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the metal canopy folded over on top of Ron. Two of the brides and a groomsman—Ginny, Hermione, and Harry, of course—ran over to help Ron out, but he was completely smashed in.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"He'll be in the hospital for at least two weeks," the doctor had said.

"Just enough time for a honeymoon," Draco suggested. Blaise nodded his head vigourously and led Ginny out the door. "Hermione?" Draco said, offering her his arm. "Two weeks on a beach; in the sand? Sound good?"

Hermione looked back at Ron lying in his hospital bed before allowing Draco to pull her out of the room. "Sorry, Ron," she mouthed silently to him.

Harry and Pansy were the last to leave the room. Harry left first, after a quick goodbye. Sure, he was leaving his friend in the hospital, but he was a newlywed--he wanted his honeymoon, damn it!

As Pansy was walking through the door, Ron let out in a hurt voice, "But what about me?"

Pansy turned and smirked at him. "You die alone, Weasley."

**FINIS**

**A/N: Review please! We are addicted to reviews and if we don't get them then well go into withdrawl and get headaches and not be able to write anymore!**

**Okay, and the thing about the can of carrots is from a personal experience of mine (Brittany's) where my mom put a can of carrots in the fire, it exploded and I got burnt with a hot coal and now have three scars, two on my back and one on my elbow.**

**Lemons and Love and Strawberry Sporks!**

**Brittany and Amber**


End file.
